risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: The Arkheon Advance: Surpression Squad
This piece of fiction was written by Sethanic. Prologue Frepord, a 9.4 metre tall stone giant, lumbered on ahead of his squad. He was taller than most giants of his type, though he still had a slightly stocky frame. Moss turned his normally grey form green, though most of it had been cleaned off and replaced by rusting chain links across his body. On his shoulder was the firing musket of the Surpression Squad. He and two more giants, Kiladr and Icarn, were the vanguards of the squad. Their objective was to clean out the majority of an enemy encampment using shock and awe tactics so the rest could arrive and pick off their targets with little resistance and possibly capture a few prisoners. A giant is easily 5 times the size of a human or elf. Because of this they are not very stealthy. To make up for this, the vanguard arrived at night time when most of the enemy were asleep and when watchmen were changing. They all stalked around the edges of the camp, hiding from guards by pretending to be large rocks if they passed by. Eventually, Frepord was in position. A few seconds later so was Icarn. Then Kiladr gave a warning. With one arm, he lifted the cannon up to his shoulder, so it was facing the camp. With his other arm he took a second, smaller cannon. He aimed the second up at the sky. He ground his teeth together to create the spark. The flare was as loud as a cannon shot. It was a bright red light admist the misty night. The Erayan Force stirred in their tents behind the wooden barricade. Frepord aimed his cannon and lit it. The world slowed down as the five seconds for it to fire felt like hours. The ball cracked the earth where it hit and the just awakened Erayans nearby were flung back from sheer destrutive force. The rest of the giants opened fire on the Force. It was chaos. The shots broke the barricade as if it was non-existent. Tents and their inhabitants snapped in half. The few permenant buildings to build camps around were crushed in a mere instant by spinning balls of lead and copper. People cried out from under the debris. The giants wasted no time. Even though the smoke from the cannons blocked their view, they started to reload while running around. Just as the second volley echoed out another bang from Kiladr came and the red light in the sky turned into a green. The Arkheons had been given their signal. ---- Frepord watched as the prisoners were pushed onto boats to be deployed at a different area of Erayus so they could be used for manual leabour, meaning more arkheons and giants could wage war. Several of them had grievous wounds that would kill them on the short journey, others only had their dignity harmed, but they all knew the could escape. Not anymore. Chapter 1: Siege Walda Eallric stood on the stone wall of the Erayan city of Gradur. Below her, thousands of thousands of arkheons, giants and creatures too foul to describe left camp, just 500 metres shy of the wall she stood on. Clasped in her hand, a musket loosely hung by her side. Each group of thirty stone arkheons came with a few more of each type as well as a pair of beholders and stone giants. The giants carried a long wooden ladder between them, thirty metres high. Enough to get past Gradur's wall. And enough arkheons to claim it. "Officer Eallric!" a voice called. Walda whipped around and saw a teenaged boy runing towards her. "You have orders from High Command, ma'am. "Of course I do. Go back wherever you go." "Yes, ma'am." She turned away from the boy and pulled out the letter. In clear letters it read: Dear Officer Eallric, 68% of High Command has voted that you should defend this wall from the attackers. If you should fail a vote will be made to have you discharged from active service with an early pension. High Command Walda placed it in her pocket. They were plodding along now, 1,200 of them or so. 2,000 archers and 1,500 swordsmen and close combat fighters were already on the wall, while another 3,000 were stationed in a barracks nearby in case reinforcements are required. Thankfully the enemy only approached from the one direction, so 26,000 soldiers could be called upon at once. Then the last thousand in the city were a part of an honor guard for Governer Richard O'Malley. Category:Article Category:Fiction